Boredom
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Michael has a solution for Gabriel's boredom. Micabe Michael/Gabriel angelcest


HK: Birthday present number two, because... I like Micabe and no one can stop me muahaha?

Disclaimer: Again, angel spin off, no Winchesters, fuck the system

WARNINGS! porn, angelcest

XXXX

Gabriel sighed laboriously, crawling across the floor to lay his head in Michael's lap. The older angel glanced down with an amused smile.

"Hello little brother. Something the matter?" One hand fell automatically from the book he was reading to rest in his younger brother's hair as he turned the page. Gabriel sighed again, glancing up through his lashes at his brother.

"I'm boooooored." He put on his prettiest pout and Michael chuckled.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Gently stroking Gabriel's hair Michael leaned down to kiss his little brother's forehead. "I'm sure we can find some way to entertain you." Gabriel purred and leaned into his touch.

"What were you thinking of?" His eyes closed in an almost catlike enjoyment as Michael lazily curled his fingers through his hair. Michael began to guide his head down, closer to his crotch.

"You can think of something…" Gently he tipped his little brother's face around to point to his stiffening cock. Gabriel's eyes flicked lazily open and he purred in delight.

"Do you have a present for me Michael?" He leaned in to nuzzle against that bulge, making Michael moan softly.

"Why don't you unwrap it and find out?" he asked, slowly pressing his hips up towards his brother's face. Gabriel made a soft, happy sound, reaching up to undo Michael's zipper and slowly take him out.

"My favorite flavor…"He lapped at his brother's slowly hardening erection and Michael moaned.

"That's right Gabriel… use your tongue…" His breathing hitched as Gabriel obediently put that silver tongue to work, swirling it in all the right places. Soon he was rock hard and weeping, clutching Gabriel's head to him desperately.

Abruptly Gabriel drew back as much as he was able, smiling cherubically.

"Read me a story Michael?" His voice was tinged with mischief and Michael gave him a sharp look. Gabe batted his eyelashes sweetly at his brother. "Read to me baby." Seeing what Gabriel was up to Michael quirked a brow and smirked, but returned to the book he had been reading.

" 'Two days later found me at the Hotel National at Lausanne…' " He moaned softly. As soon as he had begun to speak, Gabriel had gone back to work, taking just the head of his cock into that hot little mouth.

Gabe flicked his tongue pointedly across his slit and Michael shook himself. They both enjoyed these little games of concentration, Michael trying to focus on a task while Gabriel did his utmost to distract him from it.

It dragged out their play, and their orgasms made the slow build up more than worth it. " 'where I received every courtesy-' " Michael's breath hitched again as Gabriel began to suck slowly around him.

But the elder archangel was resolute and he ignored his younger brother's lips slowly creeping down his cock. His voice was maybe not so steady as before and every soft moan made Gabriel all the more determined. Still, Michael read on even as Gabriel took him in so deep that the head of his cock rested in the back of his throat and if Gabriel were human he would have choked.

Had his mouth not been so full Gabriel would have pouted. It was time to bring out the big guns. Holding Michael in his throat he began to hum and Michael's hips jerked up at once, a loud moan breaking free. Gabriel's grace thrummed in satisfaction as he kept going, bringing a hand up to fondle Michael's balls.

Michael groaned, his hand once again settling in Gabriel's hair to hold his face still for Michael to fuck. Gabriel couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as Michael began to pump his hips in earnest, fucking deep into his throat.

Michael's head fell back and he gasped, abandoning his attempts at reading in favor of the pleasure in his brother's mouth. His breathing grew short and sharp as he pumped up, hand fisting in Gabriel's hair to hold himself deep in his mouth while he came hard, shooting his load directly down his little brother's throat.

Gabriel drank it down with a soft moan, his throat working to intensify Michael's orgasm as he swallowed around him. Michael let out a shaky breath, stroking his fingers slowly through Gabriel's hair as he came down from his orgasm.

Gabriel purred and nuzzled into his brother's touch, letting Michael's spent cock slip from his lips. Michael looked down at him, a half smile on his face. "Love you Gabriel." He leaned down awkwardly to kiss the top of his little brother's head. Gabriel tilted his head up at the last second to kiss Michael back.

"Love you too Michael." He closed his eyes, settling more comfortably into his brother's lap.

"Not bored anymore?" Michael asked, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. Gabriel shook his head contently, settling into his brother's lap.

"Read me a story?" he asked with a smile, looking up at Michael. Michael smiled back, taking up his book from the arm of the chair again to find his page.

" 'In recording from time to time…' "

XXXX

HK: The book Michael is reading is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's His Last Bow, a collection of Sherlock Holmes short stories, specifically The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax. The story he begins to tell Gabriel at the end is The Adventure of the Devil's Foot from the same collection.


End file.
